


Shot

by LucieFox



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: 1st person cause i got lazy, Anger, Anxiety, Crows, Destiny 2, Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Gen, Murder, Other, Pestering, Post-Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Ravens, Shadowkeep, Video Game, anger issues, crowds, fight, gun point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucieFox/pseuds/LucieFox
Summary: A year has passed. The Hunter Vanguard is broken, the Tower is a mess. And with all that, an unwelcome visitor comes around. With it, all hell breaks loose.
Kudos: 20





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will re-write this....One of these days. Don't ask me why I wrote it in 1st person. Because honest to god I do not know lmao

That cheeky grin... That stupid smugness of his. Its like a mockery to me. And his legacy. The bastard chuckles, my grip on the gun tightens.

"Funny... The line between light and dark is so very thin." He looked me straight in the eyes "Do you know which side _you're_ on?"

Heh. Side. Light or dark. The two sides of the same coin. The coin, of course, being a guardian. Though we always stay on the same side, no matter how many times we flip it. We follow the Vanguard rules like they'd be our mantra. So what would happen, if for once, it would fall on tails and not head... "I..." my grip loosens just from the thought.

Dont hesitate Crow. You never hesitate... You didn't even when you died. You mocked the death that was coming. You protected your friends to only be reborn as this. With a small voice somewhere in the back of your head talking. Hesitation is for the weak. And you're not weak, god killer, young wolf. .. You're everything but that.

_~Guardian...~_

"I do." the words effortlessly broke out as I lifted the gun back up.

_~....Guardian~_

Uldren closed his eyes.

And just like that. I pulled the trigger.

The bullet lodged itself right in the middle of his head. His lump body fell down to the ground, as the echo of the shot filled the halls. Dead. Petra looked at me, from the corner of my optics I saw her face... She was surprised... Surprised that it was I who pulled the trigger first, and not her. Every metal plate that made my body was tense. I've taken lives before... This shouldn't have been this hard.

The flight back to earth was silent. My Ghost floated solemnly beside me, glancing at me once in a while. I could feel his worry, his concern for me.

_"Guardian...." _he began, breaking the silence. _"I know that its not my right to tell you what to do, or __whats__ the right decision... You are you, and you do what you think is the best...__"_

"...But?" I added. Its little body jerked my way.

_"Do you think that was right? The Vanguard-"_

"The Vanguard didn't want to do anything about this in the first place. They would have rather had Uldren and his deranged, Fallen, Baron posse run around the system... Never mind the fact that he was possessed by the Reef..."

He remained silent.

"Ghost, I know that you mean well. But at this current point.... Nothing you say will help. I pulled the trigger. He died by my hand, by... Caydes gun..." I huffed.

And just like that the cock pit was once again silent. The subtle roar of the engines could be heard, as the distance from The Dreaming City became greater and greater. Petra let me go telling she will bury the prince on her own. And that she'll do her best to keep secret on what happened at the gate. We both knew the news will travel fast nevertheless. A guardian who killed the Prince of the Awoken. But we tried...

_"...__Zavala__ wont be happy."_ he whispered as the green planet came in view after the jump. _"He is Awoken after all."_

I let out a small chuckle "When is he ever happy." Ghost stayed silent, before transmitting out as I neared the tower.

The Traveller came in view....

Everything had changed. Yet he was silent.

It's been a year now. Since Cayde-6 death. The tower rarely saw a hunter. Those that came, didnt stay for long. It felt wrong. I rarely answered the call. And if I did, I'd try to avoid the courtyard where Zavala was. That day, after the fated shot, he was.....

Hunter Vanguard is in shambles. No leader, no one to go and maybe get a drink with. Everyone has gone rogue. Some have gone to Mars, to help the dreaded Bray and her war machine... Others have taken up helping spider. Capturing escapees, and all kinds of other bad personas. Some just hang out with Devrim at the Farm. I though, chose Gambit as my calling. Maybe not the best choice, seeing as its run by The Drifter. Though its the only place you can let out your anger. Shaxx doesnt let that in his Crucible, while Drifter doesnt care how you fight. For as long as you kill a guardian, you're alright in his book.

I've been one of his most prized gambit do'ers too. Even gave me one of those coins of his as an accessory.

Ding.

_"__Dredgen__ Crow-4... Is this vise? I know titles are important to some but. Yours is after the one Guardian who got consumed by darkness."_ Ghost came in my view. I lifted up my gaze to look at him, though directed it back to cleaning Thorn. _"You even have his gun.."_

"According to Banshee its dysfunctional. Now its just a shell of its former self. Literally." I spun it around in hand. "Its not capable of taking a guardians light... Not anymore."

_"You sound almost disappointed. Were you thinking on using it in one of the matches?"_

I spun it more. "No. It's all fun and games until someone actually loses their... light..." I turned my head towards the sudden commotion happening upstairs.

_"Guardian...?"_

People were running upstairs from the Black Armory, the landing zone, and The Drifters place. A midst all the stomping feet... The tower was dead silent. Here you could still sometimes hear the hustle of the Bazaar but now it was just dead. No voices... Just the sound of a running crowd.

In moments I walked up the stairs, as dread filled me. Something was wrong. The air seemed to still. Everyone was pushing themselves to the courtyard, Guardians first and civilians second, to look at something, someone.

"Excuse me, guardian coming through." I tried to get past the crowd.

Zavalas voice was barely audible from this distance. "This is quite an unprecedented matter." he sounded calm yet... uncertain. As if he was holding back.

"We cannot agree to this." Ikora. She was louder. Panicking? No, maybe not. The tone though, it was familiar. "He... You know what he did!"

I pushed forward through the crowd. A mixture of feelings building up. The way they spoke sent sparks through me. Every circuit seemed to jam, to stiffen. If I had a heart it'd be beating. Out of panic? Fear? God knows...

"Yet the Vanguard Dare says otherwise. As it is tradition, we must accept it." He growled "We like it or not."

The accursed dare. Its how Cayde-6 became the Vanguard. Its how the Vanguard before him, Andal Brask, Became Vanguard. The one who killed the current one, got the title. In hindsight, I should have become it, I got to keep Ace after all. But Zavala said no. He denied me the opportunity, because I went on a vengeful path. A form of punishment if you will.

God there were so many people "Move!" please people move aside. Let me make sure.

Let me silence the anger, the fury, and the betrayal I feel.

"_Forget_ traditions for once in your life Zavala! The Hunter Vanguard is weak as it is. This will shatter it completely. We cannot let-"

"Uldren Sov!" the both Vanguard leaders looked my way as I squeezed through the crowd. He was here. How was he here... He shouldn't be here! 

There was silence. Ikora stepped a few paces in front. Her hands held up. "Now Guardian... We dont need a scene here." she talked calmly. "I understand you might be upset..."

"Upset? Upset is not the word I'd use!" My glance fell on the man standing just a little way from me. He backed away a few steps. "So you deny me, but accept him? Last time I checked Taniks didn't become the Vanguard, it was Cayde."

Zavala stared me down "We turned you down because you weren't ready. And still aren't."

"And he is?!"

"Enough! You like it or not, Crow. Uldren Sov is the new Hunter Vanguard. And thats final." he waved his hand. "You answer to him now. To much of our dislike." he scoffed.

I chuckled. 

_~Guardian, are you okay?~ _Ghost chimed in deep in my mind.

"No, Zavala... I answer to no one." A gun transmatted in my hand. It was the Thorn.

"Guardian...!" Ikora began.

"You see, 'commander', the day you refused to go after that scum was the day you betrayed the Hunter Vanguard." I lifted up the gun and pointed it at Uldren. "The day you ignored signs of the hive and their erratic behavior on the moon. Was the day you betrayed both Eris, and everyone who got close to that vile place."

"Please, I don't know who you are..." Uldren spoke up and lifted up his hands.

I got closer cocking the gun "Shut up! Who cares if you don't know who I am..." a sigh escaped me. "I know who you are. A savage, deranged killer. Who ended the life of the only good soul on this damn rock!"

The air stilled, no one spoke.... no one needed to. Everything that was building up in a year was finally releasing. 

"There are better ways to solve this." Ikora chimed in. "Lower the gun and we will talk this over. Doing any rash decisions is something we shouldn't do. And this, admittedly, is one of them."

Maybe... But no. I walked closer to Uldren and rammed the gun to his forehead.

"GUAR_DIAN!" _Both the Vanguard leaders and my Ghost shouted. He transmatted next to me. 

"If you take that shot, theres no going back." Zavala spoke. "You pull that trigger, and you are branded as an enemy of the Vanguard."

I smiled "You know what." I reached my hand behind my back in to a pocket. "Fuck the Vanguard." I pulled the trigger.

It was just like the first time. Except now, there were people screaming. I saw his ghost transmat next to the body. Ikora and Zavala immediately tried to take me out. Yet I threw a smoke bomb bellow myself and disappeared. Before they knew what happened, I was already at the hanger getting in to my ship. I left the atmosphere, receiving notices from the Vanguard system. Ghost transmatted next to me.

_"Why did you do that?! And with Thorn!" _He screamed. 

"Because Ghost... Sometimes you just have to do things that are right, never mind if they are wrong."


End file.
